kamenridergaimfandomcom-20200216-history
Kamen Rider Gaim Gaiden 2
The second twin set of , a series of V-Cinema (direct-to-video) releases that each serve as a spin-off of a Kamen Rider from ''Kamen Rider Gaim, a series of V-Cinema (direct-to-video) releases that each serve as a spin-off hosted by a supporting Kamen Rider from Kamen Rider Gaim. This second set was first revealed following the success of the first twin set and an online poll for those who bought the two films, by the official Twitter account on May 5, 2015. Once again, customers who pre-ordered the film were given a ballot, opening up the voting for the third set of Gaim Gaiden films. Synopsis to be added Plot These two films focus on the characters of Ryoma Sengoku (Kamen Rider Duke) and Zack (Kamen Rider Knuckle) respectively, along with a limited V-Cinema original DX Lemon Lockseed and Duke Faceplate. ''Kamen Rider Duke'' Ryoma Sengoku continues his research of the Sengoku Drivers along with Takatora Kureshima. Takatora thinks that the lives of humanity was the number one priority, however Ryoma disliked his way of thinking increasing the production with cost as the main priority than efficiency. Meanwhile Sid and Yoko investigate a suicide attack that was taking place in Yggdrasill. The mastermind of this incident was Black Bodhi. They come to know that one of Ryoma's former colleague was part of Black Bodhi and had used the Zakuro Lockseed to brainwash people. Ryoma knows this is impossible, because his former colleague died in the Out-of-Control Lockseed incident a long time ago. ''Kamen Rider Knuckle'' It's been one year since Kaito disappeared, and peace had returned to Zawame City once more. Zack departed for New York, and left leadership of Team Baron to Peko. However upon hearing that Shura, a former member of Team Baron that Kaito once exiled, had formed his own team, Neo Baron, Zack returns to Zawame City to set things right. Characters Armored Riders New Generation Riders Rider Troops Allies *Kaito Kumon (flashback and ghost) *Peko *Hideyasu Jonouchi *Oren Pierre Alfonzo *Ryoji Hase (flashback) *Mai Takatsukasa (flashback) *Azami Villains Cast ;Kamen Rider Duke Cast * : * : * : * : * : *Believer: , , *Employee: *Researcher: , ;Kamen Rider Knuckle Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : KANON * : MIINA * : *Dancer: Romain Toniolo *Examinant: Paul Habermann *Gang: *Team Gaim Member: , , *Team Baron Member: , , Lockseeds *'Locks Used' **Duke ***Lemon, Lemon Energy **Knuckle ***Kurumi, Marron Energy **Ryugen ***Budou **Zangetsu (Shin) ***Melon, Melon Energy **Kurokage Troopers: ***Matsubokkuri **Saver ***Zakuro, Blood Orange **Black Baron ***Banana **Sigurd: ***Cherry Energy **Marika: ***Peach Energy *'Arms Changes' **Duke ***Lemon Arms, Lemon Energy Arms **Knuckle ***Kurumi Arms, Jimber Marron Arms **Ryugen ***Budou Arms **Zangetsu (Shin) ***Melon Arms, Melon Energy Arms **Kurokage Troopers: ***Matsubokkuri Arms **Saver ***Blood Zakuro Arms **Black Baron ***Banana Arms **Sigurd: ***Cherry Energy Arms **Marika: ***Peach Energy Arms Theme Songs *Dance With Me - Gaku Matsuda/Yutaka Kobayashi/Saku Momose Errors to be added Notes *'Closing Screen Lockseed Collection' **Kamen Riders: Duke & Knuckle **Lockseeds: LS-99 Lemon & LS-02 Kurumi **This is the first Gaim closing screen to feature 2 Riders. **Unlike the previous Gaim Gaiden, this closing screen does not feature other Lockseeds used by other Riders in both films. *Those who pre-ordered the first set of Gaim Gaiden movies received a special link to vote for the next lead Rider to star in another Gaiden special. The candidates available for voting were Ryugen, Gridon, Kurokage, Bravo, Knuckle, Jam, Duke, Sigurd and Marika.Screenshot of voting site **The same was done for those who pre-ordered this set as well. Apart from the remaining Riders left as options, Gaim himself was added as a new option. **Despite the second poll, no third Gaim Gaiden was ever produced. **However, Kamen Rider Zangetsu Stage -Gaim Gaiden- stage play were announced in 2018 with release on March, 2019. *This is the only Gaim Gaiden movie where Kouta Kazuraba is absent despite being the titular character. *This Gaiden has a few similarities to W Returns in some areas: **Duke and Eternal were once good in the past before their downfall in the present. ***Additionally, both films features their weaker form. **Knuckle and Accel's stories are set after their series' involvement with their second Movie War. ***Considering Zack's role and story are similar to the first two secondary Heisei Riders Phase 2, Birth (Goto) and Accel. External links *Official website References Category:Kamen Rider Movies Category:Double Feature Movies